True Identity
by WingedPhantomThief
Summary: An event that helped establish the friendship between Vincent and Cloud we get a glimpse of in Advent Children. The team had to learn of Vincent's origins sometime, and what better time than after the time he fights with them and transforms into one of the demon-like creatures inside him for the first time?


**Author's Note:** I have yet to complete the original FFVII game, so I'm wasn't sure if Vincent's complete history is actually shared with the other characters or if it's mostly silent flashbacks, so this is my take on how Vincent revealed his history to the others, particularly Cloud.

Also, this would be when Cloud doesn't yet have all his memories in order about Zack.

**Disclaimer:** Although I do have a copy of the game and DVD, I do not own or have any rights to Final Fantasy VII. The characters, settings, etc. of Final Fantasy are owned by Square Enix.

What AVALANCHE could say about Vincent is that he was odd and ever since joining their team, he remained fairly mysterious. Anyone would if they made their debut by coming out of a coffin hidden under a manor. No one complained, however, considering many of them had joined the group without explaining a ton of their backstory. Plus, he was a strong fighter and wasn't a huge fan of ShinRa, so they weren't about to turn that away. And halfway across the plains surrounding Midgar on the way back to the city, his skill was coming in handy.

What the group could _not_ say is that they were expecting the red-cloaked man to transform without warning into a wild monster, barreling into their enemies. No one had time to show their shock or confusion, but as the last enemy fell, Cloud went to confront what they had just witnessed while the timing was right. Others were clearly curious, but they continued to heal and take care of any post-fight needs, eyeing one of their leaders as he went to check on Vincent.

The Ex-Turk, meanwhile, forced the monstrous form to dissolve as he collapsed to one knee, falling forward to catch himself with his hands. His breathing was labored and Cloud almost felt bad about questioning him. He understood everyone had their secrets, but something like this, something that could potentially pose a threat, he would have to ask about. And knowing ShinRa, he wasn't going to like it.

When Vincent was calmed and collected again, Cloud reached down to offer a hand. Knowing the conversation to follow, Vincent decided it might be best to get in his good graces before everything came out. Though… his part in Sephiroth's rise… might have to wait.

After a pause, Vincent grabbed Cloud's hand, the two working together to hoist him to his feet. His cloak swayed to the back of his legs and as he released the blond's hand, he pushed it back again. He nodded thanks.

"You alright?" Cloud asked.

Maybe Cloud would beat around the bush, but Vincent didn't feel like it. This would be better like a Band-Aid. Get it over with quickly so his dignity would feel better sooner. This line of thought brought him to ask, "Do you know how long I was in that coffin before you came along, Cloud?"

The blond met the other's crimson eyes, "I don't know, I guess a week or two at most? More than that, you'd probably die of thirst or something. That's assuming air was getting in."

"Logical guess. Though you are off by quite a bit."

"How long?"

"It's likely you may not believe me, but it is the truth."

"Okay."

Vincent glanced over Cloud's face, tilting his chin up when he decided the blond would take him seriously. "From what I can tell, it's been nearly thirty years."

Cloud's face registered shock, but he didn't say anything, letting Vincent continue.

"I was asleep most of that time, however, I did wake up occasionally to what could be described best as voices. They were quiet at first, and I didn't think much of it. In fact, up until today, I still didn't. Now all I can think of is that the voices must be from something living inside me I was not aware of. That can be the only explanation to how I was able to survive for so long below that mansion. If the monster I transformed into was the origin of one of those voices, it might be the reason I'm still here."

Cloud thought on this, turning his eyes to the ground. "So… you're immortal?"

"That might be a stretch, but it's the best guess I have."

"Then you haven't always had these monsters take over your body?"

"No. This is the first time it's happened to my knowledge. It must have been…" a dark scowl took over his face, stopping him from continuing.

There was little Cloud felt he could say, and although the look wasn't directed at him, it was still intimidating. He waited for Vincent to give him a sign of continuation, but Vincent wasn't doing much to reciprocate.

Instead, Cloud turned his attention to the other party members some ways away, glancing their way yet making no move to see what was being discovered. Cid and Barret talked together, Cid seeming more worried than he wanted to show, and Aerith trying to distract Yuffie from running over and demanding an explanation. Tifa caught his glance and gave him a small smile, wondering if everything was okay. He gave a barely decipherable nod before putting his attention back on the red-cloaked man.

"Cloud," the deep voice got the attention it wanted, "what I'm about to tell you is to be strictly confidential. I doubt that even my partner when I was a Turk ever heard of this. My only request is that if I tell you, you keep it between us unless I give you leave to do otherwise."

"Sure. You have my word."

This was the first time Vincent was not completely guarded. Outwardly, everything was stoic as ever, but in his eyes, Cloud saw a hint of the scarring emotions concealed from all of them.

Vincent didn't feel he could take a deep breath without showing too much of his distress in revealing this, so he waited to talk after several breaths. "One of the last jobs I had as a Turk was working under a couple of scientists, one specifically, but the other… well, you've heard of him more than you would the other. I was assigned as a type of bodyguard and although she had made her decision concerning a certain experiment, I objected. I got in his way. Or that's how he saw it."

Cloud listened intently. He tried piecing all the facts together to try and come up with the answer to whom Vincent was referring to. Certainly it couldn't be…

"I confronted the man one day, trying to get him to stop however I could, but I was shot. The scientist did nothing to save me other than begin experiments on me."

No, no, no… this sounded too much like…

"I honestly have little idea of what those experiments involved, or exactly what he was trying to accomplish, but it kept me alive. When I woke, I realized all that had happened while I was helpless to do anything to stop it. That's when I locked myself in the coffin. To atone for that sin."

Cloud spoke a bit too soon after Vincent stopped to seem sympathetic. "Who was the scientist? The one you said I'd know."

"Hojo."

If they weren't on a plain, there would have been no sound from either of them. As it were, sounds of the wildlife stalked around as well as the monsters moving out, some of which they might come across and need to fight.

Vincent waited for Cloud's reaction to the news while Cloud didn't feel he could react. Hojo. The man responsible for Sephiroth's creation, and the reason for the majority of their problems. How did one even deal with the knowledge that one of his party had been so closely acquainted to that man? That he had a chance to take out the man and stop all this madness from ever happening?

Cloud's eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but he quickly subdued it. It was not fair to give Vincent all of the responsibility. He was a Turk and worked for ShinRa, who often kept secrets from their employees. Plus, Cloud had been a SOLDIER. He was hardly one to judge.

Vincent saw the moment of anger and braced himself for the worst, but was surprised when Cloud placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "We're going to put an end to this, okay?" Cloud said with confidence, even if it was out of an attempt to comfort and self-assure. "Personally, we're all fighting our own demons. Yours are just more literal than the rest of ours. As long as you don't end up hurting anyone of our party, I don't care. You've proven yourself so far. Consider yourself on the team if you still want the job."

"The enemy of my enemy?" Vincent said around a glimmer of a smile.

"Well, hopefully, we'll become friends on our own terms."


End file.
